Nobi/Main article
Nobi is a male mouse. After getting pushed around by a herd of elephant bullies, Nobi asks Rafiki to make him bigger in order to gain respect. He soon realizes that being big doesn't necessarily mean more respect. Biography ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Good Mousekeeping" While Nobi is sleeping in his log, he hears a sound. When he gets up to investigate, an elephant takes him out. Nobi is now surrounded by three elephant bullies, with the leader suggesting that they should use the mouse as a baseball. After Nobi gets hit by his log (which the leader used as a baseball bat), the mouse ends up in Rafiki's tree, where he lands in one of the gourds on the baboon's stick. Nobi tells Rafiki that he's sick of being pushed around due to his small size. When Rafiki tells Nobi about the "Rafiki Wish," the mouse wishes that he could fly like a bird, swim like a fish, and be as tall as a giraffe so that he could gain more respect. Rafiki replies that respect comes from within, but he grants Nobi the wish and turns the mouse into a creature with wings, a long neck, and a tail of a fish. After Rafiki grants Nobi his wish, the baboon takes him to the edge of Rafiki's tree to try to make Nobi fly, which ends in success. While Nobi is flying, he encounters two vultures who make fun of him and show him their flying skills. Nobi tries to prove to the vultures that he can fly as well as them, but when the buzzards show the mouse one more trick, Nobi tries to do the same thing, but gets hit by an unseen airplane and then falls into a ravine. While underwater, Nobi scares the sea creatures, believing that he finally earned some respect. The mouse then starts playing baseball with an eel that provoked him, using the eel as the baseball. Rafiki then catches Nobi, reprimands him, and tells him to let the eel go. After talking with Rafiki, Nobi sees the elephants shaking his log, as they believe that he's inside of it. When Nobi goes to the elephants to make them let go of his home, the elephants see that Nobi turned bigger and start to bully the mouse by playing tackle football, which means that even though Nobi is different, he doesn't get more respect. After Rafiki saves Nobi by scaring the elephants away, the baboon reveals to the mouse that he can take Nobi's wish back. When Nobi wishes to turn back to his normal self, Rafiki reminds him that respect comes from within' and grants the wish. After Rafiki turns Nobi back into a mouse, the leader of the bullies returns and is about to use Nobi as a basketball. Nobi, now fed up with the elephants picking on him, stands up to the bully and forces him not to pick on him as well as anyone else. The elephant is angered by Nobi's words and runs off, with Nobi thanking Rafiki for making him realize how he can really get respect. Personality and traits Nobi is shown to be very unfortunate, as he constantly gets bullied due to his small size. Fed up by getting constantly picked on, particularly by the elephant bullies, Nobi wishes that he can be as tall as a giraffe, swim like a fish, and fly like a bird so that he can earn more respect. While in his bigger form, Nobi himself becomes a bully to the sea creatures, as he scares several away and uses an eel as a baseball, which is similar to his experience with the elephant bullies. After Nobi wishes to transform back into a mouse and Rafiki grants him said wish, he bravely stands up to the leader of the elephant bullies, telling him to stop pushing him around and not to do the same to anyone else. Voice actors * 'The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa''' - (1995–1999) - (TV series) - Jim Cummings Trivia *In "Africa-Dabra!," there's a mouse who bears a striking resemblance to Nobi. It is seen performing an unsuccessful act with three elephants. Gallery Nobi6.png Nobi16.png Nobi27.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles